User talk:Acapnia
Hey i was wonderign if i could help with the site. i have helped on a ew different wikias and would love to help on this one. X-ray and Vav are awesome well, there are things i cannot do due to my rights being nothing. As a founder or Administrator, you can lock certain pages, which can be extremely prudent. for example, the main page should be locked so only other administrators can change it Images and pages For now, there's not really all that much to add. With a limited supply of images to use, the background's going to be limited. I can see if I can make any other potential backgrounds, but for now it's basically a matter of using what we have. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/8/87/Sgt_D_Grif.gif 17:31, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Think we should split up the trailer image gallery into two sections, one for each trailer? http://images.wikia.com/central/images/8/87/Sgt_D_Grif.gif 03:27, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Wiki URL Hey, I was just wondering if you had any interest in having Wikia change the URL before the series starts up and the wiki gets busier. My recommendation would be changing to xrayandvav.wikia.com to make the URL a little simpler (since in the series X-Ray has a hyphen and our URL has it be xray and everything else be hyphenated). If you aren't a fan of a rename, that's perfectly fine as people will figure it out regardless. If you do like the idea, one of us can fill this form out. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/8/87/Sgt_D_Grif.gif 17:10, November 21, 2014 (UTC) I sent Wikia the request. It should be processed prior to the release. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/8/87/Sgt_D_Grif.gif 22:16, November 21, 2014 (UTC) : "It should be processed prior to the release." They did it in 14 minutes XD. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/8/87/Sgt_D_Grif.gif 02:34, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Screenshots Hey dude, I just got home from thanksgiving dinner, so screenshots won't be up until a little later than registered release. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/8/87/Sgt_D_Grif.gif 00:24, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Got the screenshots up, started a few pages for the main characters, and made transparencies for a few infoboxes. Keep in mind that these transparencies only look good on a black background. Also, I made the link color be tinted, because when it was solid white like the text, it was impossible to see links in text. You'll probably want to change the tint to something nicer, but it's just a decent enough placeholder in the meantime. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/8/87/Sgt_D_Grif.gif 01:52, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Image Size When set to only 150 pixels, some images, especially the corpirate come out really hard to see. The screenshots have enough quality to allow for 250px thumbs in the infobox. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/8/87/Sgt_D_Grif.gif 01:25, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Bad News Apparently today's episode is the last episode of X-Ray and Vav for now https://twitter.com/RoosterTeeth/status/545612738618077184. I guess we'll see how things go if/when they pick it back up. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/8/87/Sgt_D_Grif.gif 16:25, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Good News Season 2 has been confirmed for this summer! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kybJ_OhFfTQ http://images.wikia.com/central/images/8/87/Sgt_D_Grif.gif 21:13, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Footer Hey there, Bobbycat1 left a message on my talk page about a footer proposal. Personally, I think it would benefit the X-Ray and Vav wiki to contribute, but I told him that I'd contact you and let you make a decision. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/8/87/Sgt_D_Grif.gif 02:26, July 1, 2016 (UTC)